


Deprived.

by DepressedViolet



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Lemon, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 10:34:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15555849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressedViolet/pseuds/DepressedViolet
Summary: Light and L have been chained together for a week now. Light is sleep, and sexually deprived. One night L won't let Light sleep as a final test to see if Light was angry enough, would he reveal that he is in fact Kira? Instead, the younger surprises L when he has a needy hard-on.L takes it upon himself to help his chain-mate.





	Deprived.

"Can we go to bed yet?" Light asked, his voice teetering on annoyance. 

L, sitting in his usual position, turned to Light. 

Both of their faces had grown darker, and their eyes had sunken in the days they'd been chained together. Light was used to waking up in the morning, working his day mostly at his desk doing research/surveillance and planning attack routines, then going to bed at a decent time to wake up and do it over again. However, L woke up at the asscrack of dawn, ate so many sweets that Light was convinced he'd die of diabetes before he could get his real name, worked all day beside, or at least around Light, then go to sleep after midnight. 

Light was exhausted and drained from not sleeping enough, and L was exhausted from his lack of sweets at five in the morning. They were on completely different schedules, and weren't finding a good middle ground. It wasn't only the lack of sleep was pissing Light off, but the fact that he had to share the bed, and with somebody who snores! They also couldn't wait until they didn't have to be in the bathroom together - that definitely wasn't getting any less awkward as the days went on. 

"What was that, Light?"

"Can we go to bed? It's almost four." 

"I suppose we could soon. Have you found anything?"

"Nothing useful to the Kira investigation." 

"Hmm," L sighed. "Can't he helped."

"So can we go?"

"Yes. However I do need to shower, and you should as well." 

"Yeah, whatever." 

The boys took turns taking a shower. Whoever was out of the shower would sit on the toilet seat waiting. Light out headphones in - he always did when he was in the bathroom, and he wishes L would do the same. 

It bothered Light that L slept in just a pair of loose boxers. Light usually did as well, but sleeping with L, he'd opted for a tee shirt and pajama pants. 

Light slept on his left side, facing the wall. He was used to sleeping on his right side, and often woke up on his right, but he refused to fall asleep facing L. If helped him pretend that L wasn't even there. 

Unfortunately, L liked to bug, and constantly remind Light that he was in fact there. He poked Light's forehead every night, however, it only took two pokes for Light to react that night. 

"Stop," Light groaned, sleepily brushing L's hand away. 

"Oh Light, it's taking less and less each night to annoy you." 

"I'm tired."

"I'm aware." 

"Then go away." 

"I cannot. We are chained, remember?"

"Unfortunately."

L slowly ran his finger down the side of Lights face, and down his neck. He paused in the middle of his neck, and pinched and twisted the skin between his finger tightly. The younger bolted upright and grabbed his neck. 

"L for fuck sakes!" Light yelled, finally losing his composure. "Let me sleep! I'm sick of your shit!" 

"You're quite angry. Could it be because you are Kira?" 

Lights face dropped with frustration. "You're still going on about that? I'm not Kira, I've never been Kira. I just want to sleep," he whined. 

L sighed softly. "Fine. Sleep. We have another long day tomorrow." 

Light laid back down. He curled slightly on his left side, putting his left arm under his pillow for extra support. L laid down next to Light, on his left side and curled up with the younger. Slowly, L pushed his hips against Light's and wrapped his right around around the younger's waist. 

"...L, I swear to God." 

"Shh," L hushed. "Just sleep." 

"Whatever."

Light curled further, in hopes to shift further from L. Unfortunately that only brought their hips closer. Light didn't care in that moment. He was more than done with L.

It didn't take L long to start bugging the younger once one. He slowly ran his hand down Light's body, and rested it on his crotch. Would this get a reaction? 

"Um, L?"

"Yes Light?"

"Move your hand!" 

"I'm comfy." 

Light's cheeks began to heat as his heart pounded. He could remember the last time he'd touched himself. He knew it was well before they'd been chained together - hell, it was a time when Mikasa wasn't so annoying and just a hot body go look at. 

"Just move it," Light demanded. 

"Why don't you move it yourself, Light?"

Light put his hand on top of L's, but found himself pushing it deeper, rather than pulling it away. Light squeezed L's hand tight, and bit his lip to avoid moaning. His cheeks burned, but he wasn't in control of his deprived body. 

"Light?"

"I'm sorry," Light whispered, and he slowly let go of L's hand.

"It's perfectly alright." 

L suddenly sat up, and forced Light onto his back. He pushed the younger's legs down with his own, and sat on his thighs. 

"What the hell are you doing?" 

"Shh."

L pulled Light's dick from his pajama pants, and put his thumb on the tip. 

"I remember being young," L teased, yet his voice was serious. 

With that, L began to stroke Light's cock slowly up, and slowly down.

"Haaa. L, stop!" 

"Why? You are clearly enjoying yourself." 

Light inhaled sharply as L jerked back upwards. "What's wrong with you?! Stop! This is wrong on so many levels and I could easily have you arrested!" 

"You are of age." L started to jerk Light at a consistent, but slow pace. "Besides, you're strong enough to stop me." 

A shiver ran up Light's back and he moaned softly. He hated that L was right. He wasn't a teenager anymore, and he was a bit stronger than the pale detective. 

"Fine! But this better stay between us!"

"Of course. All of my relations are kept by me. However, I do expect a favour in the near future for my efforts, Mr. Yagami." 

Ugh. That was hot.

"Whatever." 

L unexpectedly ducked down, and licked the tip of Light's dick, which made him flinch. L held the base, and he slowly lowered his lips down on Light, laying his tongue flat. Light kept his hands balled up beside him. 

"UuUh," Light moaned softly. He'd never gotten a blowjob before. 

L jerked what he couldn't fit in his mouth roughly, and he sucked until his cheeks hollowed around Light's cock. Needles to say, Light came in mere minutes. 

"Mmmha uh, ha, L.. I'm gonna cum."

L hummed in understanding and sucked the younger harder, and jerked faster until his mouth filled with bitter cum. L reluctantly swallowed, as he hadn't prepared a tissue to spit in. 

Light panted heavily, his entire body hot. 

"Did you enjoy my efforts?"

"Yes," Light admitted. 

"Excellent. I would like my favour now." 

"Mm," Light whined. "What do I have to do?" 

"The same thing, of course." 

"I've never given a blowjob." 

"It is not hard, trust me. Sit up."

L spread his legs and sat in Lights lap,  sitting on his dick, which had not gone limp. L helped guide Light's  hand into the hole of his boxers, and Light pulled out his dick. 

"I just suck it?" Light asked shyly. 

"Suck, lick, jerk. And swallow." 

"Um, okay." 

Light cautiously licked the very tip of L's dick. It felt weird, and wrong, but.. he didn't mind. After jerking L for a minute, he slowly put his dick in his mouth and sucked softly, letting his tongue swirl from side to side. 

Meanwhile, L was twisting both his nipples, head turned to the side, only allowing breathy moans to leave his mouth. What made it harder to keep quiet, was the fact the younger's dick was twitching against his ballsack. 

"Light?"

He pulled away slowly, and a trail of spit kept them connected. "Yeah?"

"Be more aggressive. And use your hands more."

"Uh, alright." 

The younger was obedient. He sucked L's dick hard, and jerked what he couldn't fit in his mouth roughly, using some stray saliva as lube. 

L was surprised how good the younger was doing, and he felt his body heating quickly. 

Has it been that long? 

L took a sharp inhale, and gripped both hands into Light's hair. He held the younger's head in place and began to jump his hips. He'd lifted himself off of Light slightly, and Light took the opportunity to jerk himself, seeing as he was still hard. 

L suddenly bucked his hips, and Light gagged violently. 

"Uhhh," L moaned softly, and put his right hand back to his nipple to play with. 

Over, and over, Light gagged as L forced his hips back and forth, deeper and deeper in the younger's throat. Each shock of please made L grip Light's hair, and pull harder. 

"Haaa!" L moaned as he shoved his hips against Light's cheeks, and came. 

Light constantly gagged as thick ropes of cum were poured down his throat, but he found the pain in his throat hot, and it gave him what he needed to cum once more, covering his stomach with it. 

When L was done, he pushed Light's head back, and the younger rested on his back again. 

"That was weird," he whined. 

L smiled. "It was very good. However, I am still convince you are in fact, Kira. 

Light rolled his eyes before curling back up in his left side, and closing them. "Goodnight L."

"Sure, Light."


End file.
